Hogwarts: Wizards and Death Reaper
by shirayuki no scarlet
Summary: No summary, I'm not good enough for that... Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling, Bleach milik Tite Kubo
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts: Wizards and Death Reapers**

Chapter 1: Grimmauld Place Nomor Duabelas

Menjadi seorang shinigami alias Death Reaper bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, walau list tugas berikut ini terlihat ringan saja sepertinya. Mengirim roh manusia yang masih 'tersesat' di dunia nyata, memurnikan jiwa yang terinfeksi energi negatif sehingga berubah menjadi hollow, dan khusus untuknya yang menjabat sebagai salah satu komandan di jajaran tigabelas pemimpin divisi pelindung Soul Society-Gotei 13, adalah bertumpuk-tumpuk paperwork. Toushiro Hitsugaya menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa itulah tugas dan tanggung jawabnya, beserta konsekuensi yang ia tahu akan ia dapatkan, sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyandang nama shinigami, dan sekarang ia Komandan Divisi 10, walau konsekuensi paling mengganggu adalah serangan migrain yang didapatnya setelah ia mendapat sebuah misi baru. Misi baru yang ia tahu bisa diberikan seenak jidat oleh Komandan Tertinggi yang baru, Shunsui Kyouraku, kepada siapa saja. Dan sialnya, Toushiro yang menerima misi ini, suka atau tidak suka.

Pasca perang berdarah melawan Wandenreich yang dipimpin Juha Bach di Soul Society, Toushiro tahu betul jumlah shinigami menurun drastis, sehingga ia tahu, pengirimannya dalam misi kali ini beralasan yang satu itu; Soul Society kekurangan shinigami! Tragis sekali.

Alasan berikutnya, yang bahkan Toushiro selalu menahan diri untuk tidak meledak marah di ruang rapat, adalah karena fisiknya yang seperti anak kecil-remaja sekolah, adalah bahasa yang diperhalus oleh Kyouraku untuk membujuknya-cocok untuk diterjunkan dalam misi tersebut. Sebab, Kyouraku berpendapat bahwa ia harus mengirim shinigami yang berpengalaman dengan kebiasaan di Dunia Manusia, pro dalam pertarungan, ahli strategi yang cerdas, punya bakat sebagai pemain drama, dan berpostur seperti anak usia sekolah. Mengingat pentingnya misi, maka Kyouraku bermaksud mengirim shinigami level komandan, membuat prospek lolosnya Toushiro dari ancaman misi ini menjadi semakin kecil. Coba kita lihat, Kyouraku, terlalu tua; Byakuya, sama saja; Ukitake, apa lagi; Shinji? Rose? Kensei? Love? Jangan tanya, mereka kompak tidak mau. Soi Fon, dalihnya punya misi penting ke Distrik 56 yang belum kelar ditanganinya. Zaraki? Itu jika Soul Society bermaksud mengadakan pembantaian massal. Kurotsuchi? Bahkan Toushiro merasa kasihan pada tempat tujuan yang akan jadi laboratorium si ilmuan sinting itu.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di depan petak tanah berumput di sebuah lapangan kecil yang di kelilingi rumah-rumah tua yang tak terawat, bersama Shunsui Kyouraku, dan-sialnya-partner misinya, Ichigo Kurosaki, si shinigami pengganti. Toushiro, seperti halnya Ichigo memandang ke sekitar tempat itu, yang terlihat suram dan sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Bahkan Toushiro ragu siang hari akan membuat tempat ini terlihat lebih enak dipandang. Rumah-rumah di sekitar tempat itu beberapa kaca jendelanya pecah, dan banyak pintu yang catnya telah mengelupas karena waktu. Di beberapa bagian depan pintu rumah-rumah itu bertumpuk beberapa kantong sampah yang menguarkan bau busuk.

"Yakin ini tempatnya, Kyouraku-san?" tanya Ichigo ragu, mengernyit karena bau tak sedap yang mengganggu indera penciumannya.

"Tentu saja, Kurosaki-kun," kata Kyouraku ceria, seolah pemandangan tak menyenangkan di depannya sama rapinya dengan Kuchiki Mansion. Ia mengulurkan secarik kecil lembar perkamen. Ichigo menerimanya dengan heran, mengamati tekstur kulit halus itu lebih dulu, sebelum membaca deretan huruf-huruf ramping dan rapi dalam bahasa Inggris disana. 'Markas Besar Orde Phoenix bisa ditemukan di Grimmauld Place nomor duabelas, London'.

Ichigo langsung mendongak, sembari mengembalikan perkamen itu pada Kyouraku, yang langsung mengantonginya dibalik shihakusou hitamnya. Ia menemukan nomor rumah yang terembos di plakat kuningan yang telah kusam dimasing-masing pintu di perumahan suram itu. Nomor 9... 10... 11... 13... 14... Tunggu! Sejak kapan setelah sebelas itu tigabelas?

"Konsentrasi pada apa yang tadi kau baca, Kurosaki," kata Toushiro datar, menatap titik di antara rumah nomor 11 dan 13. Ichigo mengikuti arah pandang Toushiro, dan terbelalak kaget saat pintu bocel-bocel muncul begitu saja di antara dinding rumah nomor 11 dan 13, disusul dinding-dinding batu hitam yang kusam dan jendela-jendela tinggi berdebu.

"Wow," gumam Ichigo, "seperti sihir."

"Ini memang sihir, Kurosaki-kun. Nah, ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu," kata Kyouraku santai. Ia memimpin menaiki undakan depan. Ichigo agak heran saat Kyouraku mencabut wakizashi-nya dan menyentuhkan ujung mata pedangnya itu ke lubang kunci. Ia memandang Toushiro, yang tampak biasa saja. Tapi Ichigo tahu, sekalipun si rambut putih itu pensaran setengah mati, ekspresi wajahnya akan tetap stoik, tak akan diperlihatkan pada siapapun, apalagi pada atasannya. Dasar jaim.

Begitu terdengar bunyi klik metalik dan gemerincing pelan rantai dari balik pintu, pintu kusam dengan pengetuk pintu berbentuk ular membelit itu berderit terbuka. Kyouraku melangkah maju, diikuti Toushiro, lalu Ichigo, ke dalam kegelapan rumah.

Mereka berdiri di tengah kegelapan sebuah aula yang cukup luas. Ada bau lembab, debu, dan bau busuk-manis yang manis. Toushiro dan Ichigo kompak berpendapat kalau bangunan ini adalah rumah telantar yang tak ditinggali paling tidak satu dekade. Begitu Kyouraku menutup pintu di belakang mereka, lampu-lampu gas di sepanjang dinding mendesis menyala, memantulkan cahaya samar di kertas dinding kusam yang telah mengelupas disana-sini. Karpet tua berdebu yang telah tipis membentang di lorong yang gelap dan suram. Kandil kristal di atas mereka dipenuhi sarang laba-laba tebal dan lukisan-lukisan kuno di dinding yang sudah menghitam tergantung miring.

Dan kemudian, terdengar langkah-langkah bergegas yang sepertinya berasal dari balik dinding kusam. Seorang pria paruh baya kurus dan nyaris botak dengan rambut kemerahan dan memakai kacamata muncul dari pintu di ujung lorong. Jubah hitamnya yang lusuh sedikit berdesir setiap ia melangkah. Pria itu tampak pucat dan lelah, tapi ia tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Mr Kyouraku, Mr Hitsugaya, dan Mr Kurosaki?" tanyanya ramah dengan aksen Inggris yang kental saat menyebut nama Jepang itu.

"Ya," sahut Kyouraku santai. Ia tak memperhatikan Ichigo dan Toushiro bertukar pandang penuh arti; 'mister' adalah affiks baru dan asing bagi mereka.

"Selamat datang," kata pria itu. "Aku Arthur Weasley. Maaf, tapi kurasa kita bisa bicara di ruang pertemuan bersama yang lain. Di bawah sini, mari."

Mereka pun mengikuti Mr Weasley melewati pintu di ujung aula, lalu menuruni tangga sempit. Ada sebuah pintu lagi, dan Mr Weasley membukanya, mempersilakan ketiga tamu itu masuk lebih dulu.

Mereka ternyata berada di dapur yang sama suram dan luasnya dengan aula di atasnya, dengan dinding batu hitam yang kasar mengelilinginya. Bentuk-bentuk ganjil dari panci-panci dan wajan yang tergantung di langit-langit menambah kesan suram disana. Dan di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah meja kayu panjang yang bertebaran gulungan perkamen, piala perak dan kristal, dan botol-botol anggur yang sudah kosong, yang mana dikeliingi oleh sejumlah penyihir yang duduk di sekitar meja itu.

Beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap langsung terdiam saat mereka masuk. Seorang penyihir pria yang telah tua berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu memakai jubah biru langit malam lengkap dengan topi kerucut berwarna sama yang menutupi rambut putih yang panjang sampai ke pinggangnya. Wajahnya yang tua tampak tenang, dengan mata biru yang bercahaya di balik kacamata bulan separonya.

"Selamat datang di Markas Besar Orde Phoenix, utusan dari Gotei 13 Soul Society," sambutnya ramah. "Kuharap perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

"Hanya sebuah perjalanan biasa," kata Kyouraku riang, tak menyadari tatapan heran dari para penyihir lain kepadanya.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan anggota Orde Phoenix yang hadir disini," kata si pria tua. "Aku yakin kalian sudah menduga, aku Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore lalu memperkenalkan para anggota Orde Phoenix. Beberapa dari mereka memberi bungkukan atau salam salut, tapi kebanyakan hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kata Kyouraku santai. "Nah, sekarang izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri dan dua rekanku ini. Aku Shunsui Kyouraku, Komandan Divisi 1 dari Gotei 13-Tigabelas pasukan pelindung Soul Society. Dan ini," Kyouraku mengedikkan kepala ke arah kanannya, ke arah pemuda pendek berambut putih yang memakai haori putih tanpa lengan di atas shihakuso hitamnya dengan kanji 10 di bagian punggung haori-nya, agak terhalang katana sepanjang empat kaki yang disangga dengan rantai hitam di bahu kanannya, dengan hiasan bintang-bundar perunggu di bagian depan rantai itu. Mata turqouise-nya yang sewarna dengan scraf panjang yang melilit di lehernya tampak dingin, tapi ia mengangguk sopan saat diperkenalkan, "Komandan Divisi 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dan," Kyouraku mengedikkan kepala ke sebelah kirinya, pada remaja jangkung berambut jingga yang setingkat lebih terang dari keluarga Weasley, yang memakai shihakuso hitam tanpa haori, tapi dengan sesuatu yang seperti tato berbentuk huruf X berwarna hitam di bawah leher, kedua pergelangan tangan, dan kedua pergelangan kakinya. Ia membawa dua pedang dengan ukuran yang berbeda dan bentuk yang tak biasa; yang lebih besar dan berbentuk seperti pisau raksasa dibawa di punggungnya, sedangkan yang lebih kecil terselip di obi putih di pinggangnya. Mata coklat hazelnya, kendati dipayungi kernyitan dalam yang mengesankan kalau dia adalah orang yang serius seperti halnya Toushiro mencerminkan yang sebaliknya, hangat dan ramah. Ia membuat gerakan seperti salam salut saat diperkenalkan, "Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami pengganti."

Dumbledore menatap Ichigo sejenak, sebelum memandang Kyouraku. "Sepertinya banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan. Tapi pertama-tama, mari kita duduk dan berbincang sebentar sebelum pertemuan kita mulai."

Dumbledore menarik keluar tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya, lalu melambaikannya dengan santai ke sebelah kirinya. Tiga buah kursi kayu berpunggung tinggi yang nyaman muncul dari ketiadaan. Dumbledore mempersilakan mereka semua untuk duduk; Kyouraku melepas caping jeraminya dan duduk dengan riang, memandang Ichigo dan Toushiro yang tampak agak ragu. Ichigo mengerling Toushiro sejenak, yang melepas rantai Hyourinmaru dan menyandarkannya pada tepi meja sebelum ia duduk di samping Kyouraku. Mengikuti Toushiro, Ichigo melepas Zangetsu di punggungnya, diikuti pandangan heran beberapa penyihir padanya, yang Ichigo berpendapat mereka begitu karena tak menyangka ia bisa mengangkat pedang oversized itu dengan satu tangan seolah hanya seringan bulu. Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Toushiro, sementara di sisi lainnya adalah seorang pria muda berambut kemerahan yang sama dengan Mr Weasley, tapi panjang yang dibuntut kuda.

"Aku ingin tahu," kata Dumbledore memulai, setelah mereka semua menempati kursi masing-masing, "apa yang terjadi pada teman lamaku, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Kukira dialah Komandan Divisi 1, yang seharusnya datang kesini?"

"Ah," Kyouraku berkata dengan nada ganjil; senyumnya tampak agak kaku, "beliau sudah wafat."

Dumbledore tampak agak terkejut. Para penyihir memandang Kyouraku dengan ekspresi separo bingung separo kaget. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Perang besar di Soul Society beberapa waktu yang lalu," kata Kyouraku, masih dalam nada yang sama. Beberapa penyihir tampak agak bingung. "Beliau tewas di medan perang, sebagai pahlawan yang berusaha melindungi komunitas roh. Perang belum berakhir setelah itu terjadi, dan Seireitei membutuhkan pemimpin baru. Centra 46 menunjukku untuk menggantikan posisi Yamamoto-sensei, sampai sekarang"

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian rohnya," kata Dumbledore prihatin. Ia memandang dua shinigami lain, melihat ekspresi kaku Ichigo dan mata yang tampak kosong dari Toushiro. Sepertinya efek perang yang dimaksud masih membayangi kedua shinigami muda itu.

"Terima kasih, Dumbledore-san," kata Kyouraku. Kemudian, nada bicaranya kembali kalem dan santai. "Kita sebaiknya langsung memulai pertemuannya."

"Ah, tentu saja. Itu sebabnya kalian datang memenuhi undanganku ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12 ini," kata Dumbledore dengan mata biru yang bercahaya.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya up date juga~

Ujian semester sudah lewat, semoga bias nglanjutin terus cerita abal satu ini… :D

Happy reading~

Chapter 2: Menyusun Rencana

"Seperti yang anda katakan dalam surat anda yang dikirimkan lewat Kisuke Urahara untuk Soul Society, anda membutuhkan beberapa shinigami dalam penyamaran untuk menjga Hogwarts," kata Kyouraku tenang. "Maaf karena saya tak bisa memberi delapan, seperti yang anda minta. Soul Society sendiri masih memperbaiki diri pasca perang itu. Jadi kami mengutus mereka," Kyouraku mengedikkan kepala pada Ichigo dan Toushiro," yang kunilai sangat cocok dengan tugas ini."

"Begitu," kata Dumbledore.

"Hanya... dua shinigami?" tanya Sirius ragu. Ia menatap dua shinigami muda itu tak percaya. Baginya, Ichigo dan Toushiro terlihat seperti anak-anak biasa, terlepas dari senjata yang ya ampun itu yang keduanya miliki.

"Ya, mereka berdua," kata Kyouraku kalem. Melihat pandangan tak yakin para penyihir, Kyouraku langsung berkata, "Jangan cemas, mereka lebih dari mampu. Kekuatan yang setara dengan level komandan-_well_, Komandan Hitsugaya memang komandan, sih-jadi mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi. Aku juga sudah mempertimbangkan kemampuan mereka dengan misi ini. Mereka kombinasi yang tepat. Pikiran yang tajam," Kyouraku mengerling ke arah Toushiro, lalu mengerling ke Ichigo, "dan kekuatan fisik yang baik. Walau kepribadian mereka sepertinya bertolak belakang."

"Bukannya sudah jelas," gumam Toushiro, yang hanya bisa didengar Kyouraku, yang mendengus geli.

Selanjutnya, mereka mendiskusikan tentang cara penyamaran dan masuknya Ichigo dan Toushiro ke Hogwarts. Mereka akan memainkan peran sebagai siswa pindahan dari Jepang, dari sekolah sihir Akademi Shinou. "Itu akademi pelatihan para calon shinigami," kata Kyouraku, saat Mad-Eye Moody bertanya. "Tempat mereka yang memiliki potensi sebagai shinigami dilatih mengendalikan reiatsu mereka, melatih kemampuan tempur mereka, dan kualitas lain yang dituntut dimiliki seorang shinigami. Kukira ini akan jadi alibi paling mendekati benar, karena repot jika harus mengarang nama sekolah. Lagipula, jika ada yang menyadari kemampuan istimewa mereka," Kyouraku mengerling Ichigo dan Toushiro, "mereka bisa berimprovisasi dengan jauh lebih mudah."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ke Shinou," kata Ichigo, mengernyit. "Toushiro sih gampang, dia memang alumni Shinou. Tapi aku? Yang kutahu ya, aku masih siswa SMA Karakura."

"SMA?" celetuk Sirius heran. "Kau Mugg- maksudku manusia biasa?"

"Shinigami pengganti," kata Ichigo kalem. "Aku masih hidup, kau tahu, tapi aku punya kekuatan shinigami. Jadinya ya, begini ini. Dua kehidupan dalam satu tubuh."

"Bagaimana-?"

"Nanti saja," kata Toushiro datar, menghentikan pertanyaan ingin tahu Sirius Black. Ia memandang Ichigo. "Kau tak perlu cemas, kami sudah membuat dokumen palsu tentang kehadiranmu di Shinou, berikut dengan data-data tentang kegiatan akademikmu, sehingga kau benar-benar terlihat seperti siswa Shinou."

Toushiro memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang penasaran langsung menarik beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya. Ia menatap isinya tak percaya. Namanya memang tertera di kertas itu, sebagai siswa Akademi Shinou, bahkan lengkap dengan transkrip nilai-nilai subyek pelajaran di akademi itu. Ia menatap foto dirinya yang memakai seragam akademi shinigami itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga. Kalian sampai sejauh ini" komentarnya.

"Tak sulit membuat yang begituan," kata Kyouraku santai. "Asalkan dapat persetujuan dari Centra 46, semua gampang. Lagipula kepala sekolah Shinou adalah salah satu guru lamaku, dan dia dengan senang hati mau membantu."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalian bisa dapat fotoku?" Ichigo melambaikan kertas pendaftarannya. "Aku ingat betul ini foto untuk daftar masuk ke SMA dua setengah tahun lalu!"

Kyouraku nyengir senang. "Kau tentunya menduga ayahmu ambil bagian dalam rencana ini, 'kan? Dia yang dapat fotonya dan Kisuke yang mengeditnya. Bagus, eh?"

Kedutan samar muncul di pelipis Ichigo.

"Bagaimana dengan Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia lebih mudah lagi," senyum Kyouraku. "Semua data akademiknya selama di Shinou masih tersimpan rapi. Arsip pribadi, data dari Shinou, sampai Perpustakaan Besar Seireitei di Pusat Data Divisi 12. Yang kami ubah cuma tanggal, jadi, selesailah semua."

"Namamu ada di Perpustakaan Besar?" tanya Ichigo, menyipitkan mata memandang rekan berambut putihnya.

"Apa lagi yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Aku komandan, lagipula," sahut Toushiro datar.

"Yeah, benar," kata Ichigo menggut-manggut.

"Nah, untuk mendukung cerita, aku rasa kau perlu belajar kidou, Kurosaki-kun," tambah Kyouraku riang.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, belajar kidou. Dengan begitu kecurigaan yang mungin timbul akan semakin kecil. Kau ingat kalau seorang shinigami menguasai empat kompetensi dasar, yaitu zanjutsu, houhou, hakuda, dan kidou. Zanjutsu-mu tak perlu dipertanyakan," Kyouraku mengerling Zangetsu. "Kau berkembang dengan sangat baik untuk yang satu ini. Houhou dan hakuda sudah satu paket, dengan Yoruichi Shihouin sebagai gurumu, ditambah lagi sebelum jadi shinigami pengganti kau dapat sabuk hitam karate, jadi aku juga tak meragukanmu. Tapi untuk kidou, kau nol besar."

"Tapi aku... oke," Ichigo menyerah dibawah tatapan menggelikan Kyouraku. "Siapa yang mengajariku?"

"Komandan Hitsugaya, tentu saja," kata Kyouraku riang.

Para penyihir bisa melihat kekagetan di wajah Ichigo, yang menoleh ke arah Toushiro yang tanpa ekspresi.

"_No way_," kata Ichigo lemas. "Aku pasti mimpi buruk."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kurosaki-kun," kata Kyouraku, masih bernada riang. "Komandan Hitsugaya pro tentang kidou walau jarang digunakan di pertempuran-Hyourinmaru toh pada dasarnya adalah tipe kidou sehingga menggunakannya bersamaan hanya buang-buang tenaga."

Ichigo tampak tak begitu yakin. Jika mau jujur, ia bukan bermaksud meragukan kemampuan Toushiro. Yang ia cemaskan adalah _apa_ yang akan dilakukan Toushiro selama latihan itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu dengan kidou, Kurosaki, jika itu yang kau takutkan," kata Toushiro kalem, membuat beberapa penyihir tampak agak terkejut. Ichigo mengangkat alis.

"Aku ragu," gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar mereka semua, "kau punya lebih dari satu motif untuk itu. Dan bagaimana bisa au tahu apa isi pikiranku?"

"Tebakan beruntung," timpal Toushiro tenang.

Diskusi kembali berlanjut tentang mekanisme pendaftaran dua shinigami itu ke Hogwarts. Mengingat Ichigo dan Toushiro berasal dari Jepang, otomatis keduanya harus diregistrasi ke Kementerian Sihir, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan atas kehadiran mereka di Hogwarts. Belum lagi, kecurigaan Kementerian Sihir yang besar karena Dumbledore telah memberi tahu kembalinya Voldemort, yang ditolak validitasnya oleh mereka. Karena itu, nanti mereka akan pergi ke Kementerian Sihir untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka.

"Apa tidak apa membiarkan mereka berdua mengurus sendiri?" tanya Mrs Weasley cemas. "Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetap terlihat sebagai anak sekolah, akan mencurigakan jika mereka ke Kementerian tanpa pendamping."

"Aku tahu itu," kata Kyouraku ramah. Ia memandang Ichigo dan Toushiro dengan senyum lebar. Ichigo langsung mengerti, ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus disini. "Aku sebenarnya berencana mengirim Ukitake sebagai, eh, wali kalian, mengingat dia ,eh," kentara Kyouraku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "sekilas akan dikira ayah Komandan Hitsugaya. Tapi belakangan kesehatannya memburuk dan aku meminta Komandan Kuchiki untuk-"

"_No way_!" seru Ichigo, membuat Mundungus Fletcher terlonjak kaget. Ia memandang Kyouraku tak percaya; Toushiro memberinya tatapan mencela. "Siapa saja asal jangan Byakuya! Dia akan membunuhku tangan pertama!"

"Komandan Kuchiki tidak akan begitu," kata Kyouraku terkekeh, sementara para penyihir tampak agak bingung. Siapa gerangan Komandan Kuchiki ini yang membuat Ichigo takut seperti itu. "Dia akan datang besok lusa ke Grimmauld Place ini dan mengurus semuanya. Sebenarnya aku memintanya untuk datang besok, tapi dia harus menghadiri rapat dengan Tetua Bangsawan Keluarga Kuchiki, dan dia tidak bisa melewatkannya."

"Kenapa tidak yang lain saja..." keluh Ichigo.

"_Well_, Komandan Soi Fon masih belum kembai dari misinya, dan kau tahu betapa kompaknya Komandan Hirako, Otoribashi, Muguruma, dan Aikawa, jika mereka berurusan dengan urusan diplomatis. Komandan Kurotsuchi mendepakku dari laboratoriumnya bahkan sebelum aku bilang 'selamat pagi', dan tentunya kau tidak mengharap Zaraki mengurusnya, kan? Kandidat terbaik, ya Komandan Kuchiki itu."

"Pertimbangan bagus," kata Ichigo sarkastik.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol," kata Toushiro datar. "Kuchiki tidak bodoh, dia tidak akan membunuhmu sekalipun dia benar-benar ingin-"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo sinis.

"-kalaupun itu terjadi, kau kira aku akan membiarkan kalian duel dan membuka penyamaran?" lanjut Toushiro seolah tak ada interupsi. Ichigo memandangnya dengan alis nyaris menghilang ke anak-anak rambutnya. Ichigo lalu nyengir.

"Benar juga. Tapi," Ichigo memandang Kyouraku, "kau tak bermaksud menjebakku dengan dua komandan kutub, 'kan?"

"Komandan Kuchiki dan Komandan Hitsugaya? Tidak, tidak. Semuanya sudah diatur, ya 'kan Komandan Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro menjawab dengan anggukan, dan Ichigopun berhenti memprotes. Diskusi pun kembali berlanjut. Dumbledore memberitahu mereka, bahwa setelah mengonfirmasi kehadiran mereka di Inggris, mereka akan menerima surat pemberitahuan dari Hogwarts untuk menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang mereka perlukan selama di sekolah. Setelah urusan tentang mengurus transfernya dua siswa palsu itu selesai, rapat pun usai. Dumbledore menutup rapat dan undur diri lebih dulu. Ia menyalami Kyouraku sambil meminta maaf karena harus pergi lebih dulu, yang disambut dengan santai oleh sang Komandan Tertinggi.

"Komandan Tertinggi," Toushiro angkat bicara setelah Dumbledore menutup pintu dapur di belakangnya, dan ia dan Ichigo memasang kembali zanpakuto masing-masing di punggung mereka,"selama kami di Hogwarts, apa kami perlu menggunakan gigai?"

"Oh, ya, aku hampir lupa tentang hal itu," kata Kyouraku riang.

"Apa itu gigai?" tanya Tonks.

"Tubuh pengganti," kata Ichigo menjelaskan. "Biasanya digunakan oleh shinigami yang sedang bertugas di Dunia Manusia dalam waktu yang cuku lama dan perlu melakukan interaksi untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Kau tahu, dalam wujud shinigami berarti dengan wujud roh, manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat wujud kami."

"Kalau begitu kalian seperti hantu, begitu?" tanya Mundungus.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitulah. Nah, bagaimana, Kyouraku-san? Kalau kami perlu aku akan minta Urahara-san membawa tubuhku kemari."

"Tidak perlu, Kurosaki-kun. Memang, kalian perlu wujud solid, soalnya zanpakutou kalian peru disembunyikan." Kyouraku mengerling ke arah Hyourinmaru dan Zangetsu. "Bisa-bisa dikira ada parade pembantaian nanti. Tapi kalian tidak akan pakai gigai biasa. Ini." Kyouraku memberikan dua gelang perak masing-masing untuk Ichigo dan Toushiro. Saat ia bicara lagi, Kyouraku lebih menyoroti Ichigo yang masih mengamati gelang itu dengan heran, sedangkan Toushiro langsung memakainya. "Ini penemuan baru Divisi 12, Gelang Gigai Otomatis Penyembunyi Eksistensi Shinigami-"

"_Gak_ kreatif amat bikin nama," komentar Ichigo.

"-yah, kau benar," timpal Kyouraku. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya Gelang Gigai Portabel. Nah, gelang itu berfungsi untuk menyegel reiatsu shinigami, seperti gigai biasa. Bedanya, penyegelan tidak di-_cover_ oleh tubuh buatan, melainkan mantra pada gelang, yang bisa membuat wujud shinigami menjadi solid, menyegel zanpakuto, dan menekan reiatsu kalian sampai delapanpuluh persen."

"Eh?"

"Fungsi yang sama dengan Segel Pembatas," kata Toushiro. "Kita tidak memakai kekuatan penuh selama misi, Kurosaki. Duapuluh persen, kecuali ada keadaan mendesak dimana _Limit Lift_ diizinkan. Gelang akan aktif dengan kata perintah yang sama dengan pengaktifan mode shikai, tapi sederhananya sebut saja nama zanpakuto-mu. Pelepasannya juga sama."

"Tunggu," sela Sirius. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak memakai kekuatan penuh'?"

"Itu akan sangat berbahaya, Black," kata Toushiro datar. "Reiatsu kami bisa bersifat destruktif terhadap kondisi manusia, secara fisik maupun mental."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau cuma duapuluh persen? Kau ingat waktu kau pertama ke Karakura dulu juga begitu dan kau babak belur, nyaris tewas malah," kata Ichigo, membuat beberapa penyihir menatap Toushiro ingin tahu.

"Situasinya berbeda. Itu pertama kali aku berhadapan dengan Arrancar. Yang jelas," Toushiro menatap Ichigo dengan tajam, "kita akan pakai gigai ini walaupun aku tahu dengan jelas baik aku maupun kau sama sekali tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak suka karena aku punya tubuhku sendiri," kata Ichigo mengernyit, menatap Kyouraku. "kenapa aku tidak pakai tubuh asliku saja?"

"Kau perlu menjalankan kehidupan normalmu, dan Mod Soul itu yang melakukannya," kata Kyouraku santai. "Tapi dari tadi kau banyak protes, ya."

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang bisa tenang kalau Mod Soul mesum _gak_ jelas itu menggantikanku? Imejku bisa rusak nanti."

"Jangan cemas, Kurosaki-kun, kau tentunya tahu kalau selama kau disini Letnan Kuchiki akan mendampingi Kon untuk menggantikanmu, memastikan dia bersikap sepertimu."

"Kuharap begitu." Ichigo menatap Kyouraku dengan serius. "Aku sudah bersusah payah menaikkan rangkingku di sekolah dari 32 ke rangking 11, kalau nilai-nilaiku terjun bebas gara-gara aku tidak ada di Karakura, awas saja."

"Kau mengancam Komandan Tertinggi?" Toushiro mengangkat alis.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Maksudnya si Kon!" kata Ichigo buru-buru. "Aku akan menghajarnya sampai puas! Ha!"

"Nah, lebih baik kalian pakai gelangnya sekarang," saran Kyouraku.

"Bagaimana cara mengaktifkan mantranya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasang gelang perak itu. Para penyihir sekarang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Alirkan reiatsumu ke gelang dan sebut nama zanpakuto-mu. Seperti ini. _Hyourinmaru_." Toushiro terdiam sejenak, berkonsentrasi. Selama waktu itu, tubuh shinigaminya berpendar dengan chaya putih yang sangat familiar bagi dua shinigami lain, warna reiatsu Toushiro. Cahaya itu semakin terang sampai membuat Toushiro tak terlihat. Dua detik kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dan Toushiro berdiri, masih di tempatnya tadi dengan penampilaan yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi memakai shihakusou dan haori-nya, bahkan katana-nya menghilang. Ia sekarang memakai blazer merah marun di atas kemeja hitam, celana jins hitam, dan sepatu kets putih.

"Wow," komentar Tonks, nyengir.

"Giliranmu, Kurosaki," kata Toushiro kalem, melenturkan lengannya yang agak terasa ganjil baginya.

"Iya," kata Ichigo malas. Ia berkonsentrasi, membiarkan reiatsu-nya menguar untuk berpusat di gelang perak di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Zangetsu."

Sensasi aneh yang seolah menekan tubuhnya sungguh tidak nyaman, sementara warna reiatsu-nya yang kebiruan menyelubungi tubuhnya, semakin tebal dan membutakannya Ia merasa udara tersedot dari paru-parunya, dan ia merasa beban logam zanpakuto di punggung dan pinggangnya lenyap, diiringi protes yang tak asing di belakang pikirannya. Sensasi itu menghilang beberapa detik kemudian, dan Ichigo menarik napas dalam, merasa seluruh persendian tubuhnya agak kaku. Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya, merasakan keratak ganjl dari sana. Ichigo menyadari ia tak lagi dalam wujud shinigami-nya. Ia memakai pakaian kasual, kemeja biru tua yang lengan panjangnya digulung sampai ke siku dan celana jins hitam, dengan sepatu kets berwarna biru-putih, tapi ia menatap Toushiro dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak bilang prosesnya sungguh tidak enak!"

Toushiro hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya shinigami dalam gigai, hm? Apalagi buatan Kurotsuchi."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu sebabnya kau tidak menyukainya."

"Yep. Dia jenius, tapi sinting."

"Nah, urusan disini sudah selesai, kalau begitu," kata Kyouraku senang, memasang topi capingnya. "Kalau ada kabar penting, kirim saja lewat Kupu-Kupu Neraka atau Soul Pager. Ini milikmu, Kurosaki-kun." Kyouraku memberikan ponsel model _smartphone_ berwarna hitam pada Ichigo.

"Kukira alat komunikasi Muggle tidak berfungsi di Hogwarts," kata McGonagall.

"Ini berbeda dengan ponsel biasa," kata Toushiro, menunjukkan ponsel miliknya yang bermodel sama, tapi berwarna putih. "Soul Pager dirancang untuk alat komunikasi shinigami, juga untuk deteksi hollow, dan beberapa fungsi lain. Teritori sihir tidak menghalangi cara kerjanya."

"Tapi bijaksana jika tidak menunjukkannya pada khalayak," kata Kyouraku. "Jadikan ini sebagai cara komunikasi rahasia. Karena itu, nanti kalian harus punya burung hantu, untuk kamuflase." Toushiro mengangguk. "Dan Kurosaki-kun, aku sedah memasukkan semua nomor penting di Soul Pagermu; nomor telepon rumahmu, Urahara-san, para komandan, dan teman-teman dekatmu di Karakura. Tapi hati-hati, jangan sebarkan nomormu ke orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan shinigami-mu."

"Oke."

"Dan Komandan Hitsugaya, tak lebih dari yang kuharapkan darimu, laporan setiap minggu." Toushiro mengangguk. "Dan jangan cemas, kau akan bebas dari _paperwork_ harianmu."

Toushiro memandang Kyouraku dengan mata melebar kaget. "Dan membiarkan Matsumoto mengurus _semua_ itu?"

Kyouraku tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk bahu Toushiro. "Kau harus mempercayai letnan-mu sendiri, ya 'kan? Dia bawahan yang loyal dan menyenangkan, kalau kau tanya pendapatku"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Toushiro. Apa susahnya sih berhenti memikirkan soal _paperwork_ sialanmu itu barang sebentar?" kata Ichigo mengernyit, tapi kentara ia menahan tawanya. "Rangiku-san bisa mengurus Divisi 10, dia 'kan letnan, sudah berdekade-dekade lebih lama daripada kau jadi komandan, malah."

"Lagipula kau perlu sedikit pengurangan beban kerja," kata Kyouraku dengan senyum kebapakan. "Belakangan kau, eh, apa istilahnya, menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan? Anggap saja misi ini sebagai liburan untukmu." Toushiro tampak tak setuju. Kyouraku menghela napas. Ia mengenal sifat keras kepala komandan muda di sampingnya ini. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Komandan Hitsugaya. Setelah perang selesai kau memaksakan dirimu mengejar 'batas' itu. Latihan keras dan selingannya cuma _paperwork_. Kau sampai lupa istirahat, eh? Ukitake benar, kau membuat dirimu jadi lebih kurus."

Kyouraku menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri seolah menilai penampilan Toushiro. Ichigo baru menyadari teman shinigaminya itu memang tampak lebih kurus dari dulu, paling tidak sebelum Winter War. Ia ingat, sebelum bertransformasi ke gigai-nya, haori komandan miik Toushiro tampak agak terlalu besar untuk si rambut putih. Bahkan sekarang Ichigo bisa melihat wajah Toushiro tampak lebih tirus.

Toushiro tampak agak tak nyaman, dengan beberapa penyihir yang memandangnya ingin tahu. Ia menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tak peduli dengan kondisi fisiknya.

"Aku merasa benar-benar baik-baik saja," katanya datar.

"Tentu saja kau akan bilang begitu!" kata Kyouraku riang. Tapi kemudian ia berkata dengan nada pelan dan serius, sehingga para penyihir tak mendengarnya, kecuali Sirius yang berdiri paling dekat dengan mereka. "Semuanya perlu proses, Nak. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang, dan banyak yang bisa kau pelajari. Dan jangan pernah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan _Aizen_ kepadamu." Ichigo melihat bahu Toushiro tampak kaku. "Kemudaanmu bukan kelemahanmu, kau hanya perlu untuk berkembang. Nah, gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya selama disini. Lgipula luka setelah perang yang lalu itu 'kan belum pulih benar. Kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu selama ada disini." Kyouraku menegakkan diri. "Waktunya pulang! Atau Nanao-chan akan mendampratku karena meninggalkan semua laporan itu untuknya. Jaga diri dan pikiran baik-baik, kalian berdua. Semoga sukses dengan misinya."

Kyouraku memberi salam salut dan bungkukan sopan kepada para penyihir. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari pintu dapur, ia berhenti dan memandang Toushiro.

"Jangan cemaskan Letnan Hinamori," katanya dengan senyum pengertian; Toushiro tampak agak terkejut. "Divisi 4 akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Kau mendapat janjiku."

Ichigo melihat bahu Toushiro tak sekaku saat nama Aizen disebut. Komandan Divisi 10 itu menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Terima kasih, Komandan Tertinggi"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oi, Toushiro." Ichigo menatap Toushiro setelah Kyouraku pergi. Beberapa penyihir juga pamit pulang dengan Sirius, kecuali Snape yang langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara itu, Mrs Weasley juga keluar dapur untuk memanggil anak-anaknya, Harry Potter, dan Hermione Granger. Para penyihir yang masih di ruangan kembali duduk mengitari meja makan.

"Apa?"

"Lukamu belum sembuh, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki."

"Tapi itu bisa jadi masalah serius," kata Ichigo, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Toushiro yang jelas-jelas mengatakan aku-tidak-mau-bicara-tentang-itu.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Serangan yang terakhir itu lumayan gawat, kau tahu," kata Ichigo keras, namun dalam bahasa Jepang, membuat perhatian penyihir sekarang terarah pada mereka berdua. Kedatangan Mrs Weasley bersama anak-anak nyaris luput dari perhatian mereka. "Kau koma sampai dua minggu dan Zero Division sampai harus membawamu ke King's Realm, dan kau bilang itu bukan urusanku? Kau 'kan temanku! _Hell_, dan kau masih memanggilku dengan 'Kurosaki'! Bagaimana jika aku bertiga dengan adik-adikku? Masih panggil Kurosaki juga?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mrs Weasley, menatap Ichigo dan Toushiro dengan curiga. Keduanya langsung menghindari menatap satu sama lain.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil, Molly, sepertinya," kata Mr Weasley, tersenyum ragu pada dua shinigami muda itu. Tapi Mrs Weasley menatap Toushiro penuh selidik. Ia mengernyit untuk memberi tatapan intens, mencari-cari keganjilan dari tampak luar Toushiro, yang ia gagal ia temukan. Mrs Weasley tidak tahu, pikir Ichigo sebal, betapa Toushiro sangat terlatih menyembunyikan emosi dan kesakitan, baik fisik maupun mental.

"Tadi Komandan Tertinggi-mu bilang kau terluka-"

"Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih," kata Toushiro datar, tapi ia menatap Ichigo dengan galak. "Jangan bicara yang tak penting, Kurosaki."

Ichigo hanya mendengus tak puas. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini jika tidak ingin membuat mood sahabatnya itu menjadi jelek. Ia menoleh ke arah penyihir muda yang baru datang, yang memandang mereka dengan ingin tahu. Jelas mereka tidak menduga kehadiran dua shinigami berwujud manusia normal itu, atau tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. "Yo," sapa Ichigo, mengangkat tangannya dengan salut malas.

"Eh," seorang gadis berambut coklat lebat tampak agak gugup, sementara yang lain tampak ingin tahu, "hai."

"Mum," kata salah satu dari anak kembar yang memandang Ichigo dan Toushiro dengan tampang bloon yang konyol, "siapa mereka?"

"Mereka siswa transfer yang akan belajar di Hogwarts tahun ini," kata Mr Weasley, melihat istrinya tampak masih tak setuju dengan penunjukan kedua shinigami yang menurutnya tak lebih dari dua remaja. "Ini Ichigo Kurosaki," kata Mr Weasley sambil mengedik pada si rambut jingga, "dan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Nah, kalian berdua, ini anak-anakku." Tambah Mr Weasley sambil memperkenalkan anak-anaknya dan Harry dan Hermione. Mr Weasey mengerling anak-anaknya, Harry dan Hermione, yang tampak terkejut.

"Pindahan?" ulang Ron tak percaya.

"Bukan sekedar siswa pindahan, tapi. Mereka juga akan menjaga Hogwarts," kata Sirius datar.

"Tapi mereka kelihatannya seusia dengan kami," kata Hermione, memandang Ichigo dan Toushiro dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya Hermione-san, aku tujuhbelas tahun," kata Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Seireitei bilang aku harus berpura-pura seperti limabelas tahun untuk misi kali ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry panas. Ia memandang walinya, Sirius dengan kesal. "Dan kenapa Hogwarts perlu dijaga?"

"Dumbledore berpendapat begitu," kata Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Dia melihat bahaya, dan melakukan penjagaan tanpa diketahui Kementerian yang jelas tidak akan setuju adalah dengan menyusupkan shinigami ke Hogwarts."

"Tapi mereka-" protes Harry, yang dipotong oleh kata-kata Toushiro.

"Selain itu, kembalinya Voldemort juga berdampak pada keseimbangan dimensi," kata Toushiro datar, membuat semua mata terarah padanya.

"Eh, kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahu mereka," kata Mrs Weasley mencela.

"Mereka berhak tahu," kata Toushiro kalem. "Dengan begitu mereka tahu alasan keberadaan kami disini dan bisa melangkah hati-hati di kemudian hari."

"Apa maksudnya dengan mengganggu keseimbangan dimensi?" tanya Tonks heran.

"Voldemort (Toushiro mengabaikan sebagian besar penyihir dalam ruangan itu berjengit saat Toushiro menyebut namanya dengan nada biasa) telah melanggar bentuk peraturan kehidupan paling sakral, mencegah kematian. Mortal, tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu, dan yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah mereka yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, membuat mereka menjadi incaran para hollow. Hollow adalah roh manusia yang terinfeksi energi negatif yang membuat mereka berubah menjadi makhluk kanibal, memakan sesama hollow, atau roh lain untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka."

"Kalau begitu Voldemort ini berpotensi dimakan dan menjadi hollow?" tanya Ichigo.

Toushiro memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak mendengarkan sewaktu _briefing_? Apa yang kau lakukan, Payah?"

"_Well_, kau tahu," kata Ichigo, nyengir gugup, "aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kurotsuchi. Dia mengoceh terus dan tidak menerima pertanyaan!" Ichigo tampak gugup menerima _deathglare_ yang berkandela-kandela lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Oh, ayolah! Kau tahu betul dia seperti apa! Lagipula kau komandan dan kau jenius, gampang saja kau menelan semua omongan ilmuan badut sinting itu!"

"Paling tidak kau bilang- yah, sudahlah," Toushiro menghela napas. "_Damn_, kenapa setiap misi aku selalu dengan orang idiot?"

"Oi!" protes Ichigo.

Tapi Toushiro sepenuhnya mengabaikan Ichigo sekarang. Ia memandang para penyihir, meneruskan penjelasannya. "Ya, Voldemort berpotensi dimakan dan atau menjadi hollow. Tapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah dia mengendalikan para hollow."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kemampuan spiritualnya yang diatas rata-rata. Jelas kenapa, karena dia penyihir. Aku tidak tahu sampai sekuat apa, tapi dari informasi Kurotsuchi, dia sekelas dengan Arrancar. Tidak sekuat Espada, tapi."

"Kita bisa mengalahkannya kalu begitu," kata Ichigo agak lega.

"Tentu saja," kata Toushiro seolah itu sudah cukup jelas. "Masalahnya, Kurosaki, kita menjaga seluruh Hogwarts, yang isinya adalah para penyihir yang bagaimanapun juga memiliki energi spiritual, walaupun tidak besar mereka tetap menjadi target para hollow. Bayangkan jika Voldemort datang ke Hogwarts bersama para hollow dan betapa merepotkannya semua itu. Belum lagi..."

"Yeah. Kau benar. Tunggu. 'Belum lagi'?"

"Tidak," kata Toushiro dengan nada tak peduli, membuat Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tadi kau bilang hollow ini memakan roh," kata Lupin hati-hati. "Dan kalian shinigami yang berarti kalian juga-"

"Kami juga roh," kata Toushiro menegaskan. "Tapi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari Kurosaki, pada dasarnya dia masih manusia." Dengan kekuatan hollow dan darah Quincy, tambah Toushiro dalam hati.

"Dan kau shinigami murni," kata Sirius.

"Dan seorang komandan," kata Ichigo, nyengir. "Tak ada hollow kacangan yang bisa menyentuhnya jika dia memegang Hyourinmaru."

"Kenapa?" tanya Fred ingin tahu.

"Mereka akan membeku dan menjadi serpihan es, selesai," kata Ichigo terkekeh.

"Nah, nah." Potong Mrs Weasley. "Kita lanjutkan diskusi lagi nanti. Sekarang aku butuh semua tangan untuk membantuku membuat makan malam. Tidak, kalian berdua tetap disitu," tambah Mrs Weasley saat dua shinigami akan berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau juga, Harry, Nak. Kalian baru datang dari perjalanan jauh."

"Kami hanya melewati Senkaimon dan itu cuma makan waktu lima menit dengan shunpo-Teknik Langkah Kilat," kata Ichigo.

"Tapi kalian tamu disini," kata Mrs Wasley dengan nada final. Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, membuat Harry yakin itu seperti kebiasaan untuknya. Ichigo memandang Toushiro, yang mengangkat bahu dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetik sesuatu.

"Jadi," Sirius memandang Ichigo dan Toushiro bergantian, "kau membuatku sedikit penasaran."

"Tentangku atau shinigami?" tanya Toushiro tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar.

"Keduanya."

"Aku ragu kau akan dapat keduanya, Sirius-san. Dia tidak akan cerita banyak tentang dirinya sendiri," kata Ichigo.

"Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa," kata Sirius ramah. "Contohnya... oh, iya. Ichigo bilang dia tujuhbelas tahun. Lalu berapa usiamu?"

"Empat puluh dua, Desember ini," sahut Toushiro enteng.

"Apa?!" Si kembar Weasley yang masing-masing meletakkan tumpukan piring ke atas meja dengan bunyi debam keras. Keduanya menatap Toushiro tak percaya, begitu pula para penyihir lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kelihatan tak lebih dari duabelas tahun?" tanya Tonks sangat kaget. "Apa itu sebabnya rambutmu putih?"

"Ini warna aslinya," kata Toushiro kalem, masih sibuk mengetik. Di dalam hati, Toushiro memasukkan 'bagaimana kau bisa kelihatan tak lebih dari dua belas tahun' dalam daftar-reaksi-perkenalan-paling-dikutuknya. "Dan pertumbuhan fisik roh di Soul Society berbeda dengan manusia."

"Tapi memang kau tidak banyak tumbuh, 'kan? Tujuhbelas bulan tak ketemu kau masih sama, yang beda cuma gaya rambutmu yang-GYAH!"

Harry yakin, barusan Toushiro menendang tulang kering Ichigo, jika didengar dari bunyi _duk_ keras di bawah meja. Topik tinggi badan sepertinya daerah berbahaya untuk jadi ide cerita jika berhadapan dengan Toushiro.

"Empat puluh dua," ulang Mr Weasley, yang meletakkan kentang rebus yang telah ditumbuk ke atas meja. "Muda untuk ukuran shinigami, eh?"

"Ya," kata Toushiro.

"Dia juga komandan termuda yang pernah dilantik dalam sejarah Soul Society," tambah Ichigo, melirik sahabat shinigami mungilnya. "Kurasa yang lain usianya lebih dari seratus limapuluh tahun."

"Kau komandan?" tanya Ginny sangat heran; si kembar Weasley ternganga takjub, walau efeknya terlihat sangat konyol, sementara Mrs Weasley memandang Toushiro dengan tatapan tak setuju.

"Ya. Komandan Divisi 10, Divisi Investigasi."

"Divisi apa itu tepatnya?" tanya Sirius ingin tahu. "Apa itu termasuk salah satu departemen lembaga pemerintahan, seperti Kementerian Sihir?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang Kementerian Sihir kalian. Gotei 13-Tigabelas Pasukan Pelindung adalah organisasi militer, bukan pemerintahan," kata Toushiro, masih sambil mengetik. Harry heran juga, bagaimana Toushiro bisa memberikan penjelasan sambil mengetik pesan di ponselnya. "Bersama dua organisasi lain, yaitu Centra 46 yang mengurus masalah peradilan dan Korps Kidou yang menjadi skuad pendukung, kami menjaga keseimbangan Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Roh. Tidak ada pemerintahan di Soul Society."

"Bagaimana dengan Soul King-Raja Para Jiwa?" tanya Ichigo, mengernyit. "Dan Zero Division?"

"Kau sudah pernah datang kesana dan masih saja kau tanyakan tentang itu? Kau benar-benar anak Isshin Shiba." Ini membuat Ichigo mengernyit makin dalam. "Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa atau siapa Soul King sebenarnya. Tapi sebutan itu diberikan bukan karena dia memimpin seluruh isi Soul Society, tapi karena dia adalah simbol bagi keseimbangan dunia. Kekuatannya yang membuat baik Dunia Manusia maupun Dunia Roh dapat berdiri sendiri dan seimbang, masing-masing dalam kehidupannya sendiri. Zero Division beranggotakan lima shinigami yang dulunya komandan Gotei 13, tapi kekuatan satu orang dari mereka, bahkan melebihi duaratus shinigami. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga Soul King di King's Realm, dimensi yang terpisah dari Soul Society. Dan mengenai tugas divisiku, kami spesialis dalam pengumpulan informasi, yah, kurang lebih sama seperti detektif. Kesulitannya adalah saat kau mendapat informan yang memegang info utama, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahukannya. Berbeda dengan Divisi 2, kami tidak diizinkan membunuh, yang membuatnya jadi rumit dan merepotkan."

"Tapi tidak semua masalah harus diselesaikan dengan nyawa melayang, 'kan?" ujar Lupin, tampak agak tak nyaman.

Toushiro hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kegiatan harianmu?" tanya Sirius, mengalihkan percakapan. Ichigo langsung nyengir lebar mendengar hal ini. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Begini, Sirius-san," kata Ichigo menahan tawa. "Level komandan dan letnan tidak akan terjun ke lapangan kecuali kasus yang benar-benar serius dan perintah dari komandan tertinggi. Karena itu, kebanyakan hari-hari Toushiro adalah terkurung di dalam kantor bersama gunungan paperwork yang bahkan letnannya tidak berminat mengerjakan. Singkatnya, hari-harinya penuh dengan penderitaan-"

"-karena letnan tak berguna itu," dengus Toushiro, mengetik beberapa kata dengan tenaga berlebihan. Harry mengerling Sirius, bertukar seringai. Sepertinya Toushiro tidak sekaku itu juga.

"Jadi kau lebih banyak berkutat dengan pekerjaan?" tanya Mr Weasley, mengernyit.

"Tidak juga," kata Toushiro sambil lalu. "Ada juga mengawasi anggota divisiku latihan, atau aku sendiri yang latihan. Ngomong-ngomong soal latihan, Kurosaki," Toushiro menutup ponselnya, "besok kita mulai latihan kidou."

"Eh? Besok?"

"Ya. Besok. Kita lewati meditasi, kau sudah bisa untuk yang itu. Kita akan mulai dengan kontrol reiatsu dan mungkin langsung mencoba tiga mantra paling rendah. Tapi kau pelajari teorinya dulu, kurasa."

"Belajar teori darimana? Perpustakaan? Memangnya ini di Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo sarkastik.

"Apa gunanya Komandan Tertinggi memberimu Soul Pager kalau tak bisa digunakan, _Baka_?" kata Toushiro, menatap tajam Ichigo.

Ichigo balas menatap, tapi tatapannya lebih mirip tatapan terkejut. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengamatinya sejenak. "Ini bisa dibuat untuk membobol data?"

Harry dan Sirius menatap ponsel itu dengan tertarik, lalu ke arah Toushiro. Shinigami berambut putih itu menghela napas.

"Bisa."

"_Cool_!" seringai Ichigo.

"Kau tidak akan menggunakannya sembarangan untuk membobol data Seireitei," kata Toushiro tajam, saat Ichigo mulai mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ichigo mendongak, tampak agak kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius.

"Soul Pager itu buatan Divisi 12, mereka mengenali kode rahasia di dalamnya. Kalau kau awam tentang itu, kau akan menghancurkan Soul Pager itu dan Kurotsuchi punya alasan untuk menjadikanmu kelinci percobaannya, dan kau tahu apa artinya."

Ichigo bergidik dan langsung menutup ponselnya.

"Aku yang akan buka datanya. Yang kau lakukan tinggal membaca dan mempelajarinya."

"Kenapa kau boleh dan Ichigo tidak?" tanya Bill heran.

"Kau tidak perlu membobol data hanya untuk mempelajari kidou. Data tentang kidou bisa dimbil lewat perpustakaan umum Divisi , sebetulnya, tapi kita juga ambil data dari Divisi 12 karena mereka mengembangkan kidou baru. Hanya saja, masalahnya, Soul Pager-mu teridentifikasi atas namamu. Kurotsuchi tidak gampang percaya pada orang luar-orang dalam saja dia tidak percaya. Aku juga tidak suka berurusan dengannya, tapi data Divisi 12 paling akurat, dan nomor seri Soul Pager-ku lebih kompatibel dibanding milikmu, jadi ini mempermudah urusan."

"Sebegitu paranoidnya," komentar Ichigo. Ia memandang Touhiro, agak heran. "Dari nada bicaramu, dia juga tidak percaya padamu, kalau begitu?"

Toushiro mengangkat bahu. "Dari dulu dia juga begitu, menganggap kalau _kebetulan_ saja aku menjadi komandan. Tapi," Toushiro mengernyit dalam, "dia juga menganggap aku bisa menjadi spesimen menarik-"

Ichigo tampak mual. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Hyourinmaru," kata Toushiro pelan.

Ichigo mengangkat alis. Para penyihir memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudm-oh!" Ichigo tampak mengerti. Peristiwa pencurian Segel Raja tempo dulu tampaknya masih memebuat si ilmuan Divisi 2 itu tertarik untuk menjadikan Toushiro salah satu obyek penelitiannya. Setelah itu berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan. Menurut Harry, mereka telah sampai pada topik dimana Toushiro tak ingin membicarakannya. Entah kenapa, Harry hanya bisa menduga itu sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sirius," kata Mundungus yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka, tapi dengan cermat meneliti sebuah piala kosong. "Ini perak asli, sobat?"

"Ya," kata Sirius, memandang piala itu dengan jijik. "Perak terbaik dari abad kelima belas buatan-goblin, diembos dengan lambang keluarga Black."

"Ini bisa 'ilang, kalau begitu," gumam Mundungus sambil menggosok piala itu dengan ujung lengan jubahnya. Ichigo agak heran melihat Toushiro mengernyit tajam ke arah Mundungus, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia tak menyukai penyihir yang satu ini.

"Eh," kata Ichigo, membuat perhatian Toushiro teralih, "kira-kira apa Byakuya juga punya yang seperti itu, ya?"

"Tidak," kata Toushiro. "Kehormatan mereka tak dilihat dari harta, Kurosaki. Meskipun begitu lambang keluarga dan nama-nama mereka akan muncul di tiap lembaran sejarah Soul Society."

"Apa keluarga si Byakuya ini begitu penting?" tanya Sirius. Ia agak pesimis dengan konsep bangsawan, entah Barat ataupun Timur. Baginya kebangsawanan merupakan hal konyol, -penjamin-status-darah yang sangat menyedihkan dan menyebalkan. Setolol dan sepayah apapun kau, asalkan kau menyandang gelar atau nama bangsawan, itu lebih berharga ketimbang isi otakmu atau harga kerja kerasmu.

"Klan Kuchiki adalah salah satu dari empat klan bangsawan besar Soul Society, tentu saja itu berarti mereka penting. Karena apa, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti karena itu faktor internal. Tapi Klan Kuchiki, bersama tiga klan yang lain menjadi simbol kehormatan, kredibilitas, dan keteraturan dari Soul Society, juga dengan King's Realm." Toushiro menghela napas. "Sebagai penghargaan atas kontribusi mereka menjaga stabilitas bersama Gotei 13, Klan Kuchiki diberi kehormatan khusus untuk menduduki kepemimpinan di Divisi 6, Divisi Penegakan Hukum, sebagai perantara antara empat bangsawan dan Soul Society. Kuchiki akan datang kemari lusa, kau bisa nilai sendiri seperti apa dia. Menurutku dia orang yang kompeten, sebagai komandan ataupun kepala klan."

Sirius memandang Toushiro agak ragu. Jika rekan sesama komandannya berkata seperti itu, berarti konsep bangsawan Soul Society berbeda...

"Sangat kompeten," kata Ichigo sambil menguap mengantuk. "Kaku, patuh peraturan, selera humor yang payah... Sirius-san, kalau kau mau tahu gambaran Byakuya, Toushiro ini sebelas duabelas dengannya-"

"Fred-George-JANGAN, BAWA SAJA KE MEJA!" jerit Mrs Weasley.

Ichigo, Toushiro, Harry, Sirius, dan Mundungus menoleh dan merunduk menjauhi meja tepat pada waktunya. Fred dan George telah menyihir sekuali besar daging dan sayur rebus, bejana besi berisi Butterbeer, dan talenan kayu berat pemotong roti tepat dengan pisaunya, untuk terbang ke atas meja. Kuali besar itu meluncur ke ujung meja, berhenti tepat sebelum mencapai tepi meja dengan meninggalkan bekas hangus panjang di permukaan meja. Bejana Butterbeer jatuh berdebam memuncratkan isinya kemana-mana. Pisau roti tergelincir dari talenan dan menancap tepat di tempat dimana tangan Sirius tadinya berada.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Mrs Weasley, membuat Toushiro berjengit. Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat si kembar Weasley didamprat habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Harry dan Sirius tertawa, sementara Mundungus menyumpah-nyumpah karena ia terjatuh bersama kursinya saking kagetnya. Omelan Mrs Weasley baru berhenti saat ia menyebut nama Percy, yang mana membuat ekspresi Mr Weasley tampak kaku, sebelum Bill, putra tertuanya mengaajak mereka semua makan.

"Siapa si Percy ini?" tanya Ichigo pada Lupin yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Anak ketiga keluarga Weasley," kata Lupin muram. "Dia bekerja di Kementerian, dan karena Fudge, kau tahu, dia lebih percaya pada Kementerian alih-alih kebenaran. Ini membuat anak itu pergi dari rumah, bertengkar dengan orang tuanya."

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Black yang suram itu bisa dibilang cukup menyenangkan. Baik Ichigo maupun Toushiro baru pertama kali ini makan bersama yang dihadiri banyak orang dengan suasana keluarga seperti ini. Ichigo, paling tidak dengan dua adik dan ayahnya, dengan ibunya sewaktu Masaki masih hidup, atau dengan Rukia saat gadis itu menginap di rumahnya. Itu jumlah paling banyak yang pernah ia alami. Sedangkan Toushiro, makan malam dengan keluarga-atau yang dia anggap keluarga-paling sewaktu ia bersama Momo dan Nenek di Junrinan. Jika mau menghitung berdasarkan jumlah, maka makan malam bersama para komandan atau saat bersama seluruh anggota divisinya-lah yang masuk kategori. Suasana yang mereka hadapi kali ini agak membuat mereka canggung. Sepertinya hal itu diperhatikan oleh Sirius.

"Kenapa kalian tegang begitu?" tanyanya nyengir. "Jangan cemas, kalian baru bertugas begitu kalian sampai di Hogwarts."

"Hehe," Ichigo tersenyum kaku. "Tidak, hanya... agak sedikit aneh..."

"Kenapa, Nak?" tanya Mr Weasley perhatian. "Tidak terbiasa seramai ini, ya?"

Tepat sasaran.

"_Well_, yeah... Biasanya cuma aku dan adik-adikku dan ayahku, sama ibu waktu beliau masih ada," tambah Ichigo pelan.

"Oh, maaf," kata Mr Weasley segera.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan masalah. Hanya saja... Yeah, begitulah... Kau bagaimana, Toushiro?"

Toushiro mengangkat bahu. "Agak berbeda juga. Tapi bukan masalah."

"Makan malammu seperti apa waktu kau di Seireitei?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyendok sayuran ke dalam piringnya.

"Biasa saja. Kadang dengan para komandan, atau sama anggota divisiku, atau masak sendiri. Apa saja, asalkan bukan Matsumoto yang masak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius ingin tahu.

"Tak ada satupun hasil masakannya yang layak makan," kata Toushiro kalem, sementara para penyihir tampak agak kaget mendengarnya. "Tapi dia sering sekali mengirimiku makanan, walau pada akhirnya kubuang juga."

"Paling tidak hormati sedikit perasaannya," komentar Ichigo usil. "Makan sedikit tidak akan membunuhmu, kan?"

"Oh, yeah? Aku masuk Divisi 4 waktu pertama kali mencobanya," kata Toushiro tajam. "Kalau kau mau, coba saja makan kari ayam dengan mayones dan taburan coklat dan keju, bubuk lada hitam, potongan kesemek kering dengan nori dan sirup maple, dan telur ikan tuna rebus. Mau?"

Para shinigami bergidik mendengar deretan makanan yang dicampur jadi satu itu. Pantas saja Toushiro masuk rumah sakit setelah makan makanan berkomposisi tidak aman itu!

"Er, kurasa tidak," kata Ichigo cepat.

Sayangnya, akhir makan malam itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan, begitu Harry menuntut jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaannya sehubungan dengan Voldemort. Mrs Weasley menentang untuk Harry diberitahu tentang apapun, yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sirius. Tapi akhirnya Mrs Weasley menyerah, karena Mr Weasley setuju untuk memberitahukan Harry beberapa hal yang dia ingin ketahui, begitupula Lupin dan Tonks. Yang membuat Harry separo senang separo heran, kedua shinigami juga berpendapat bahwa Harry berhak untuk menerima informasi tertentu yang bisa ia tangani.

"Tidak semua?" tanya Harry sambil mengernyit, sementara Mrs Weasley mengantar-lebih tepatnya memaksa-Ginny untuk kembali ke kamarnya di atas.

"Jika ada alasan kenapa mereka tak ingin kau tahu, tentu juga alasan dimana tidak semua informasi bisa kau terima," kata Toushiro logis. "Dan percayalah, alasan itu bagus karena tidak semua hal bisa diterima oleh anak lima belas tahun."

"Hm? Aku limabelas waktu pertama kali jadi shinigami, memburu hollow dan diburu shinigami seliar hollow," kata Ichigo polos.

"Mengingat kau adalah anomali dan tidak normal, kau tidak masuk hitungan."

Ichigo merasa panah abstrak menusuk jantungnya sampai menembus punggung mendengar kalimat tanpa nada itu. Tonks malah terkekeh geli mendengar hal itu dan ekspresi Ichigo.

"Tapi dia alami banyak hal yang bahkan melebihi dari sekedar anak limabelas tahun," kata Sirius tak setuju.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Tapi dia tetap anak-anak, _well_, secara psikologi adalah remaja-"

"Lalu kenapa?" potong Harry.

"Kau akan belajar saat waktunya tiba, Potter. Saat kau siap, kau akan menerima informasi yang seharusnya dan memahaminya dengan baik daripada jika kau dapatkan itu sekarang. Lagipula," Toushiro mengerling Ichigo. "walaupun kau sudah mengalami banyak hal, kau juga masih belum mengerti tentang apapun tentang dunia, bahkan siapa kau sebenarnya."

Ichigo mendengus, sementara para penyihir memandang kedua shinigami muda itu bergantian dengan penasaran. "Yeah," kata Ichigo pelan, "Kau benar."

Tapi tepat saat itu ponsel Toushiro berdering, ada panggilan untuknya. Ekspresi Toushiro sedikit tak senang saat melihat nama pemanggilnya. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan nada bosan, "Matsumoto, apa yang-"

"Komandan!" bahkan tanpa _loudspeaker_ suara wanita yang bernada riang itu terdengar sangat jelas oleh Ichigo dan para penyihir. "Aku kange~n! Komandan harus tahu aku kesepian di kantor sendirian! Dan tidak ada satupun yang mampir di kantor! Benar-benar membosankan tanpa Komandan dan-"

"Maaf," kata Toushiro pada para penyihir, lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur. Para penyihir memandangnya heran, sementara Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tonks. "Siapa yang meneleponnya itu tadi?"

"Letnannya," kata Ichigo geli. "Aku belum bilang kalau dia punya letnan yang sifatnya adalah kebalikan dari Toushiro, eh? Ya, ampun kami baru pergi paling tidak tiga jam dan dia sudah menelepon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Double update, there you go~

happy reading and... R 'n R please...

Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya, kedua shinigami itu dengan sukarela ikut ambil bagian dalam regu pembersihan rumah bersama Harry, Hermione, dan anak-anak Weasley. Bersama-sama mereka menyingkirkan para Doxy yang bersembunyi dibalik gorden tua di ruang keluarga. Setelah makan siang, mereka berkutat dengan isi lemari kaca pajangan yang berisi benda-benda magis yang semuanya berakhir di kantong sampah, dianggap tak berarti oleh si empunya. Sesekali Kreacher si peri rumah akan muncul sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah terhadap mereka semua, atau ia akan menyelundupkan barang-barang tertentu di balik cawatnya, menghilang, lalu kembali lagi untuk menyelundupkan barang-barang lain.

Baik Ichigo maupun Toushiro sepakat bahwa jenis bersih-bersih yang satu ini berbeda dengan apa yang pernah mereka alami. Tentunya baik di Dunia Manusia maupun Soul Society tidak ada pembersihan dimana mereka membuang botol-botol kristal berisi ramuan tak dikenal atau darah naga. Tidak pula mereka menemukan makhluk-makhluk sihir mini yang ternyata adalah hama rumah. Namun, walau pekerjaan itu cukup menguras tenaga, kedua shinigami itu meluangkan waktu untuk berlatih kidou. Toushiro menjelaskan tentang kidou dan menyuruh Ichigo membaca teorinya lewat ponsel. Para penyihir hanya menonton mereka dan tak mengganggu. Lagipula mereka berinteraksi dengan bahasa Jepang, sesuatu yang tak repot-repot berusaha dipahami oleh para penyihir – _well_, kecuali Hermione, mungkin, yang melempar tatapan lapar akan informasi, yang terpaksa ditahannya karena kedua shinigami itu terlalu serius untuk berlatih.

Hari berikutnya kedua shinigami itu absen dari kegiatan bersih-bersih. Mereka bahkan sudah meninggalkan Grimmauld Place saat Harry turun ke dapur untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sidangnya. Mr Weasley berkata bahwa ia akan ke Kementerian Sihir bersamanya, sedangkan Ichigo dan Toushiro juga pergi kesana, tapi mereka harus menemui Byakuya Kuchiki terlebih dahulu di King Cross yang akan berperan sebagai wali mereka. Jika beruntung, Harry akan bertemu dengan mereka di Kementerian.

Namun ternyata, setelah sidang selesai dan Harry dinyatakan bebas dari segala tuduhan berkat bantuan Dumbledore, Harry tidak bertemu dengan ketiga shinigami itu. Namun demikian, ia mendengar dari beberapa pegawai Kementerian yang lewat membicarakan tentang dua siswa asing yang akan sekolah di Hogwarts sedang melakukan registrasi di Kemenrerian Sihir. Walau masih penasaran, Harry pun kembali ke Grimmauld Place, diantar Mr Weasley.

Sesampainya di Grimmauld Place, Harry dan Mr Weasley dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pria asing yang sedang bicara serius dengan Toushiro di ujung meja makan. Mulanya Harry agak heran karena melihat rona merah jambu di pipi Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Hermione, dan Ginny. Tapi detik berikutnya, saat pria itu menoleh untuk melihat Harry dan Mr Weasley yang memasuki dapur Harry tahu kenapa.

Pria muda itu tampan luar biasa. Walau tahu pria itu juga shinigami, Harry berpendapat jika dilihat dari usia manusia, paling tidak pria itu berusia akhir dua puluh tahunan. Rambutnya hitam pekat, panjang hingga melewati bahunya. Warna matanya biru gelap, setajam elang. Pria itu memakai mantel bepergian berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang hitam. Saat matanya dan mata Harry bersirobok, Harry mendadak merasa amat kecil di hadapan pria itu. Ia merasakan aura penuh otoritas dan kebanggaan memenuhi ruangan.

Tampaknya Toushiro menyadari tatapan pria itu kepada Harry. Ia berdeham, lalu memperkenalkan mereka yang baru tiba. "Mr Weasley dan Harry Potter." Toushiro mengerling sekilas ke arah si pria. "Ini Byakuya Kuchiki. Komandan Divisi 6 dari Gotei 13."

Byakuya memberi anggukan sopan ke arah Harry dan Mr Weasley. Sekarang Harry mengerti kenapa Ichigo mengatakan kalau Byakuya orang yang kaku; wajahnya yang rupawan sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi apapun kecuali keseriusan yang terlihat jelas dari sikapnya yang elegan dan gaya bicaranya yang datar tanpa nada. Pantas pula Ichigo mengatakan pria itu dan Toushiro sebelas duabelas; sikap mereka mirip. Tak heran Ichigo tampak agak cemberut.

"Senang bertemu anda, Mr Kuchiki," kata Mr Weasley ramah. "Bagaimana urusan dengan Kementerian?"

"Sangat baik," sahut Byakuya dengan suaranya yang berat dan tanpa emosi.

"Baguslah Kementerian tidak menyulitkan kalian," komentar Sirius. "Kukira akan begitu, mengingat situasi akhir-akhir ini yang tidak menguntungkan..."

"Aku hanya agak heran karena Kementerian menginginkan Status Darah mereka.," kata Byakuya kalem, menerima secangkir teh dari Mr Weasley. "Itu tidak ada dalam rincian misi soalnya."

"Mereka meminta Status Darah?!" seru Sirius tak percaya. "Ya ampun!"

"Lalu apa yang anda katakan?" tanya Harry ingin tahu.

"Mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tentu saja," kata Byakuya kalem. "Ichigo Kurosaki memang pada dasarnya berasal dari orangtua yang masih punya hubungan dekat dengan keluarga bangsawan. Sementara Komandan Hitsugaya," Byakuya mengerling sekilas pada rekannya itu, "dia berpendapat untuk tidak menutup-nutupi asal-usulnya. Dan aku berpendapat itu cukup berisiko," tambahnya pada Toushiro.

Toushiro mengangkat bahu, ekspresinya tak peduli. "Biar saja begitu. Lagipula menurutku biarkan mereka memandang rendah salah satu dari kita, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan memperhitungkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Memangnya bisa mereka tidak melihatmu?" komentar Ichigo, membuat Toushiro mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudku lihat dirimu. Dengan otakmu yang begitu kau menguasai semua pelajaran kelas sepuluh dalam waktu dua hari, apalagi pelajaran sihir. Dan sejak kapan ini tidak menarik perhatian." Ichigo menunjuk rambutnya sendiri, lalu Toushiro.

"Persis itu yang kumaksudkan," kata Toushiro bosan. "Kau tidak menyadari kenapa Kementerian menanyakan Status Darah kita? Sejak awal, mereka sudah mencurigai kita, entah itu kerjaan asli Kementerian atau Pelahap Maut. Alasannya memang tidak jelas, tapi kehadiran kita di Hogwarts akan cukup menarik perhatian karena waktu yang tidak tepat, yaitu 'isu' kembalinya Voldemort (para penyihir kecuali Harry, Sirius, dan Lupin berjengit mendengar nama ini). Di Inggris sekaligus di Hogwarts, kita sudah jelas menjadi orang asing, mau tidak mau kita _tetap_ akan menarik perhatian, terlepas dari perbedaan fisik, Kurosaki."

"Aku masih tak menangkap maksudmu," gumam Ichigo

Byakuya menghela napas. Matanya yang beriris biru gelap menyipit, membuat Ichigo berjengit, "Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Maksud Komandan Hitsugaya adalah dengan membuat salah satu dari kalian menonjol dalam segi status sementara yang lain dalam segi akademis, hal ini akan melindungi keberadaan kalian selama di Dunia Sihir. Selain itu kita membuat agar Shinou mengadakan transfer siswa karena hal normal berdasarkan hal tersebut, sehingga tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kalian adalah shinigami. Strategi bagus, Komandan Hitsugaya."

"Aku tak menyangka kau mau membuat dirimu terlihat, maaf, direndahkan," kata Lupin pelan. "Walau harus kuakui, itu tindakan cerdas."

Toushiro hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tak akan membuat diriku terlihat remeh begitu saja. Itu sama saja mempermalukan diri sendiri dan Gotei 13."

"Tak kurang dari yang kuharapkan," kata Byakuya datar.

Ichigo membelalak, sebelum menatap Harry. "Siapa murid terpintar di angkatanmu dan siapa murid temenyebalkannya?"

"_Well_," kata Harry ragu, "Hermione yang paling pintar dan Draco Malfoy yang paling menyebalkan."

"Hati-hati, kalau begitu," kata Ichigo dalam nada rendah, sementara Toushiro kembali bicara dengan Byakuya dalam bahasa Jepang yang cepat dan serius. "Toushiro akan mengalahkan mereka. Dia jenius sungguhan dan berhati es, serius."

Harry agak bergidik. Ia menyadari betul kalau itu seperti ultimatum kewaspadaan. Bukan hanya untuk Hermione dan Malfoy, tapi juga untuk mereka semua, untuk melangkah hati-hati di bawah pengawasan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Sebelum makan malam, Byakuya Kuchiki sudah pamit pulang. Ichigo amat senang dengan hal ini, sampai Harry heran si rambut pirang itu tidak melonjak kegirangan saat Byakuya menutup pintu depan Grimmauld Place. Toushiro memberinya tatapan mencela saat meihat seringai penuh keriangan terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo. Jika mengingat betapa kakunya Ichigo selama Byakuya ada di rumah keluarga Black, dan betapa Byakuya sering melempar tatapan dingin tak bersahabat ke arah Ichigo, Harry merasa kepergiannya adalah kebahagiaan Ichigo. Si rambut jingga tidak _begitu_ menyukai tatapan dingin dan galak yang ditujukan Byakuya untuknya.

"Kenapa si Byakuya itu kelihatannya, eh, em... tidak begitu, eh..."

"Ramah?" tebak Toushiro saat mereka kembali ke dapur. Sirius yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tua di meja makan menoleh sebelum kembali ke halaman bacaannya. Anak-anak Weasley dan Hermione sedang sibuk membantu Mrs Weasley menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Yeah," kata Harry, sambil menata piring-piring makan di atas meja, dibantu oleh Toushiro. "Seperti persaingan... tapi dia 'kan komandan, sedangkan Ichigo hanya anak SMA…"

"Entahlah," gumam Toushiro. "Tapi aku pernah dengar dari letnanku kalau Ichigo ada hubungan khusus dengan adik Kuchiki. Jadi, mungkin karena itu Kuchiki lebih protektif pada adiknya."

"Aku tak percaya kau mendengar gosip, Toushiro," kata Ichigo, yang muncul sambil membawa wadah berisi nasi yang pulen. Ia mengeryit, entah karena Toushiro mengetahui sebuah kabar burung atau karena isi kabar itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak dengar kalau Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita menjadikan _kantorku_ sebagai ruang rapat darurat," kata Toushiro geram. Sirius mendongak dan membelalak saat Toushiro mencengkeram piala perak begitu keras sampai berkeratak. Kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, sementara Ichigo menyeringai tipis. "Bergosip di ruang kerjaku dan letnan tak berguna itu membuatku mengerjakan bagiannya sampai lewat tengah malam! Dan Kusajishi berlarian dan mengacak-acak divisiku dan Zaraki menantangku duel!"

"Astaga," terdengar dua suara yang mengatakan kata yang sama. Yang pertama Hermione karena piala perak yang dipegang Toushiro telah remuk, dan yang satu lagi Ichigo karena ia mendengar rentetan peristiwa tidak menyenangkan dalam sehari, hari yang tidak menyenangkan, menurutnya, untuk komandan mungil itu. Sungguh malang.

"Hari yang buruk, eh," komentar Ichigo geli. "Dan kau merusak pialanya, tuh."

Toushiro tampaknya baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya. "Ups. Maaf, Black."

Sirius terkekeh geli. Ia mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya dan piala itu kembali normal.

"Ichigo," kata George yang terpaku di tempat dengan ekspresi terpesona. Ia membawa wadah berisi sayur rebus.

"Kau mengencani adik seorang kapten?" sambung Fred dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan kembarannya.

"Bukan begitu!"

Tapi si kembar Weasley menemukan topik yang _cukup_ bagus untuk meledek Ichigo selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Keduanya terkekeh-kekeh dengan riang, lalu menepuk bahu Toushiro.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Sobat," kata George riang.

Tapi Toushiro mengernyit, tampak agak kesal.

"Punya masalah?" tanya Fred.

"Ya," geram Toushiro.

"Aku tak melihat ada masala-"

"Kuchiki memberitahukanku kalau sebelum tanggal satu September, aku masih komandan aktif yang bertanggung jawab atas divisiku, dan itu berarti…"

Seringai mengembang di wajah Ichigo, tercabik antara geli dan prihatin. "_Paperwork_."


End file.
